L'autre moitié
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Un cadeau de noël doit toujours être choisi avec clairvoyance, brio et génie, en particulier quand il est destiné à une personne qui nous est très importante.


Titre : L'autre moitié

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages trop classes ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing : Soriku

Rating : M, pour présence de Lemon (z'êtes prévenus)

Résumé : Un cadeau de noël doit toujours être choisi avec clairvoyance, brio et génie, en particulier quand il est destiné à une personne qui nous est très importante.

A/N : Et voilà, ceci est mon One-Shot de Noël ! C'est aussi la première fois que je m'essaie à ce genre de choses, aussi soyez indulgents ;)

Bonne lecture !

oooOOOooo

L'autre moitié

Un vent d'allégresse soufflait sur les Iles du Destin depuis le début du mois de décembre déjà. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait en maître sur l'île principale, tous se préparaient avec entrain à passer les fêtes en famille ou entre amis.

Dans une petite maison proche de la côte, un jeune dormait encore du sommeil du juste, et ce très profondément, sans savoir que sa quiétude serait bientôt réduite à néant par l'entité suprême qui montait les escaliers à pas de loup. La femme ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se dirigea tout aussi discrètement jusqu'à sa progéniture qu'elle contempla un instant avec affection. Puis, d'une voix douce et claire, elle s'exclama :

- « Riku, debout ! »

L'interpellé sursauta violemment face à la puissance de cet appel et faillit partir dire bonjour au plancher. Il se rattrapa de justesse aux couvertures et jeta un regard endormi à sa mère.

- « Kekispasse ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

- « Aujourd'hui, on est le 24 décembre ! »

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Et alors, » reprit-elle avec patience, « ce soir, Sora et ses parents viennent dîner et dormir à la maison. Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »

A vrai dire, ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit, mais il se garda bien d'en faire part à sa mère au vu du regard perçant qu'elle lui lançait à cet instant. C'était une sorte de tradition pour les parents des deux adolescents de passer la veille de noël ensemble, une tradition qui datait de bien avant leur naissance. Ils accueillaient leurs amis chacun à tour de rôle et cette année, c'était au tour de la famille de Riku de recevoir. Ce qui impliquait forcément…

- « Allez debout mon grand, ton père m'aide déjà depuis une heure, lui. »

Riku poussa un long, très long soupir. Par « aider », Arrybel – sa mère – entendait bien évidemment ranger toute la maison pendant qu'elle préparerait le repas du soir. Il ne pouvait cependant que se plier à sa volonté, étant donné qu'il était incapable de faire cuir un œuf sans risquer de mettre le feu à quelque chose.

C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard qu'il se mit au travail, suivant scrupuleusement les instructions qui lui étaient données. En effet, sa mère était dans un tel état de nerfs à la fin de la journée que la moindre guirlande de travers lui paraîssait comme une faute impardonnable. Elle se calma enfin une fois la préparation du repas achevée et la maison plus propre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été au cours de l'année écoulée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique aux deux hommes qui s'étaient écroulés sur le canapé, exténués.

- « Allez vous préparer tous les deux, et tâchez d'être présentables ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détalèrent à l'étage sans demander leur reste.

- « Rappelles-moi, pourquoi tu as épousée Maman déjà ? »

- « Pour son calme et sa patience en toutes circonstances, je crois. Allez files, je doute que ce vieux T-shirt soit au goût de tous. »

- « J'ai entendu ! » se plaignit Arrybel depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Une heure plus tard, c'est frétillante comme un poisson hors de l'eau qu'elle partit ouvrir la porte où l'on venait de sonner. Miyuki – la mère de Sora – lui tomba dans les bras à peine la porte ouverte. Les deux amies d'enfance partirent aussitôt dans une conversation très animée, ignorant complètement les deux autres personnes qui patientaient sur le palier. Le père de l'argenté remédia rapidement à cette situation, entraînant les derniers invités dans le vestibule.

- « Elles sont impossibles. » soupira-t-il en désignant les deux femmes qui avaient déjà pris possession du canapé.

- « Bah, on finit par s'y habituer. »

- « Certes. Je t'offre un verre ? »

- « Volontiers. »

Les deux hommes partirent rejoindre leurs femmes, laissant les plus jeunes dans l'entrée. Riku prit le temps de détailler soigneusement le plus petit. Sora avait troqué ses vêtements larges pour un jean bien plus près du corps et une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus. Un sourire faussement innocent trônait sur son visage. Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient dans un angle mort, Riku prit Sora par la taille et posa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sora participa activement au baiser, ravi de retrouver son amant après une longue journée passée auprès de Kairi et de ses regards langoureux. Ils n'avaient parlé à personne de leur relation, encore incertains de la réaction qu'auraient leurs proches à cette annonce.

- « Mon Dieu ce pantalon te fait de ces fesses. » souffla Riku.

- « Moi aussi tu m'as manqué espèce de pervers. » rit Sora. « Allez viens, ils vont se demander où on est passés. »

C'est donc comme si de rien n'était qu'ils rejoignirent les adultes, prenant soin de rester à une distance qui ne dépassait pas le stade amical. L'ambiance était bien plus festive qu'à l'acoutumée, probablement parce que les « enfants » étaient présents cette fois-ci. En effet, les adultes n'avaient pas vraiment songé à faire la fête l'année précédente, ceux de Riku trop inquiets pour leur fils et ceux de Sora ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un de très important. Riku, pour sa part, l'avait passé dans un monde dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom, et Sora profondément endormi dans sa fleur de verre.

Les conversations allaient bon train et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils passèrent tous à table.

- « C'était délicieux Arrybel. » complimenta le père de Sora en finissant sa bûche au chocolat.

- « On croirait presque qu'il va la ramener à la maison, tu devrais te méfier Soga ! » Miyuki éclata de rire, les joues et le bout du nez anormalement rouges. « Ben alors Riku, tu ne dis plus rien ? »

Le jeune homme se taisait en effet depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, trop occupé à dévorer Sora du regard.

- « Moi je sais ce qu'il a. » chantonna Arrybel. « Ce regard ne trompe pas, Riku est a-mou-reux ! » Elle aussi avait bizarrement les joues et le bout du nez rosés. Décidément.

- « Mon fils ? Amoureux ? Et de qui je te prie ? » demanda Soga.

- « Ca, ca ne regarde que moi. » intervînt posément l'argenté.

Tous se turent, les adultes la bouche entrouverte tels des poissons rouges et Sora un regard interrogateur dirigé vers son amant. Arrybel fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

- « Mon bébé a tellement grandi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée. « Comment elle s'appelle ? Je la connais ? De quoi elle a l'air ? Dis-moi tout ! »

Un petit sourire vînt orner les lèvres de Riku, alors que les sourcils de Sora se fronçaient de manière presque imperceptible.

- « Eh bien, elle est extrêmement serviable et gentille, toujours prête à aider les autres, assez caractérielle pour peu qu'on la cherche ou qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis, et légèrement hyperactive sur les bords. Elle a toujours un petit mot encourageant et tout le monde l'adore, moi le premier. »

- « En clair, tu n'es pas prêt de la laisser filer. » sourit Miyuki.

- « C'est ça. »

- « On s'en fiche ! » s'exclama Arrybel. « Elle est bien foutue au moins ? »

- « Arrybel ! » s'indigna Soga.

- « Alors ça, sacrément. » reprit Riku.

Sora, de son côté, était rouge comme une pivoine. Ils savait que ces mots lui étaient destinés et en était touché au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait exprimer. Un sourire indéfinissable fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il ne lâchait plus Riku du regard.

Lentement, il allongea la jambe jusqu'à celles de son amant assis juste en face de lui et la fit remonter sensuellement le long de sa cuisse gauche, jusqu'à atteindre un point stratégique. Riku faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de gâteau quand Sora appuya son pied sur son entre-jambes.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement au plus jeune qui, loin de s'arrêter, accentua un peu plus ses mouvement. Leurs parents, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui se passait sous la nappe, continuaient leur conversation avec un entrain renouvelé par le toast au champagne qu'ils venaient de porter. Riku posa brutalement sa main sur « l'explorateur », mais le mal était fait. L'argenté fulminait, tandis que Sora était très satisfait de la réaction de son petit ami.

- « Je monte, je ne me sens pas très bien. » lâcha Riku avant de disparaître rapidement dans les escaliers.

- « Zut, je savais bien que la sauce était trop lourde. » se lamenta Arrybel.

Sora allait lui assurer le contraire lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit discrètement l'appareil et lut le message dont il devina sans mal l'auteur.

« _Ramènes tout de suite tes fesses espèce de sale petit allumeur !_ »

- « Je vais voir comment il va. » annonça Sora, faussement inquiet.

Les adultes hochèrent distraitement la tête sans même le regarder, trop occupés à déboucher une nouvelle bouteille d'un excellent vin fabriqué sur l'une des îles voisines.

Sora gravit les marches une à une sans se presser, les mains dans les poches. A peine eut-il pénétré dans la chambre de son ami d'enfance qu'il se retrouva sauvagement plaqué au mur, les mains retenues fermement de part et d'autre de son visage. Il croisa un bref instant le regard fiévreux de Riku avant que ses lèvres ne soient happées dans un farouche baiser où chacun luttait pour la dominance.

Les mains joueuses de Sora se libérèrent habilement et parcouraient maintenant le torse du plus âgé avec une dextérité peu commune, défaisant un à un les boutons qu'elles jugeaient gênants. Le vêtement tomba bientôt au sol, rapidement suivi par sa propre chemise.

Sans rompre leur étreinte, Riku les dirigea à l'aveuglette vers ce qu'il supposa être son lit. Il enjamba non sans mal le matelas où le plus jeune était censé dormir cette nuit mais manqua de peu la table de chevet. Il bascula sur son lit en étouffant un grognement, la hanche douloureuse.

Il entraîna le brun dans sa chute, si bien que Sora se retrouvait à présent au-dessus de lui, les yeux voilés par le désir. Il fondit sur le torse de son amant, sa langue jouant un instant avec l'un de ses boutons de chaire, avant de s'en lasser et de passer à l'autre. Riku voulut inverser leurs positions mais Sora ne lui en laissa pas les moyens, trop occupé à descendre toujours plus bas. Il prit le temps de défaire la ceinture de Riku quand le pantalon de ce denier commença à le gêner plus qu'autre chose, et le fit lentement glisser de long de ses jambes musclées.

Un sourire clairement pervers apparut sur son visage alors qu'il contemplait avec satisfaction le résultat de ses attentions précédentes. Il massa encore un peu la bosse que l'on distinguait nettement, avant de retirer le boxer de son amant et de libérer sa virilité.

Riku, de son côté, terminait de déshabiller le plus jeune pour ne pas être le seul à se retrouver complètement nu et, soyons honnêtes, pour pouvoir profiter de la vue de ce corps si attirant. Il finissait à peine quand Sora donna un premier coup de langue sur sa verge tendue. Un léger soupir lui échappa, suivit d'un long gémissement quand il le prit complètement en bouche. Riku passa ses mains dans les épis fièrement dressés du brun, l'encourageant inconsciemment à accélérer ses profonds allers-retours.

Sora s'appliquait un peu plus à chaque mouvement, usant de ses mains et de sa langue quand bon lui semblait. Il sentit soudain les doigts de Riku se crisper dans ses cheveux et un gémissement plus sonore que les autres lui échapper. Il comprit le message et se retira juste avant que Riku ne vienne.

Les deux garçons reprirent doucement leur souffle, encore légèrement étourdis. Sora se pencha en avant et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'argenté, tout en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de son flanc, puis sur ses fesses. Riku se crispa quelque peu, sûr de ce qui allait ensuite arriver. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement laisser Sora le dominer, mais le plus petit n'était pas toujours du même avis. Il tâcha de se détendre, bien qu'il trouve la sensation initiale très désagréable. Sora retira bien vite ses doigts et se glissa en lui avec douceur, attendant patiemment que Riku s'habitue à sa présence. Enfin, il lui fit signe de commencer à bouger.

Sora ne se fit pas prier et débuta un long et tendre mouvement de va et viens. Le reste de la douleur se dissipa rapidement, remplacé par de timides vagues de plaisir. Riku en voulut rapidement plus, ce que Sora lui accorda volontiers. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, rejoints par des gémissements puis des cris de plaisirs étouffés pour ne pas alerter les personnes restées en bas.

Enfin, Sora vînt après un dernier mouvement plus puissant que les précédents, entraînant la libération de l'argenté entre leurs deux corps brûlants. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le torse du plus âgé après s'être retiré, et se fit aussitôt capturer entre deux bras bien familiers. Riku tira les couvertures et ramena Sora un peu plus près de lui. Ce dernier se blottit avec joie contre son amant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il sentit un baiser papillon être déposé sur le sommet de son crâne, et trois petits mots qu'il retourna avec plaisir lui être murmurés dans le silence de la nuit. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux et pleinement satisfaits.

oooOOOooo

- « Sora, Riku, dépêchez-vous, on va ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

L'argenté ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, le soleil inondant la pièce maintenant que sa mère avait tiré les rideaux lui agressant les yeux. Sa deuxième réaction fut de se redresser brutalement. Sa mère était dans sa chambre, la chambre où Sora et lui s'étaient endormis ensemble, complètement nus et dans les bras l'un de l'autre de surcroît ! La situation était suffisamment explicite pour que le dernier des imbéciles en tire des conclusions. Ils étaient fichus.

Ce n'est qu'une fois Arrybel sortie qu'il remarqua enfin qu'il était seul dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au duvet à ses pieds d'où dépassaient quelques épis châtains. Sora en émergea bientôt, l'air près à se rendormir.

- « L'est quelle heure ? » marmonna-t-il.

- « 10h35. Ils ont fait des progrès, la dernière fois ils sont restés totalement out jusqu'à 13 heures. »

Sora sourit et se frotta vigoureusement le visage pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Il avait beau mourir d'envie de s'offrir une ou deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires, son côté enfantin lui hurlait de se lever pour aller voir ce que le Père Noël avait bien pu lui apporter cette année. Il se rhabilla rapidement, permettant à Riku de se rincer l'œil en toute impunité.

- « Quand est-ce que tu es parti ? » demanda curieusement ce dernier.

- « Je me suis réveillé vers 5 heures du matin. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de rester, mais que tes parents ou les miens nous trouvent dans cet état aurait soulevait des questions quelque peu gênantes, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Certes. »

Riku se leva à son tour, et s'habilla sous les babillages incessants de Sora qui lui demandait de se dépêcher. C'est donc tiré par le plus petit qu'il dévala les escaliers, manquant de se rompre le cou à chaque pas. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Arrybel et Miyuki sautillaient sur place, tandis que leurs maris buvaient tranquillement un café confortablement installés dans le canapé.

- « Vous en avez mis du temps ! » bouda Miyuki. « Enfin bref, à l'attaque ! »

Elle sauta presque sur les paquets portant son nom, aussitôt imitée par son amie. Sora se joignit avec joie à elles, déballant les paquets en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il garda volontairement celui de Riku pour la fin, retirant avec un soin tout particulier l'emballage bleu ciel. Le papier cadeau laissa place à une petite boîte bleue marine d'où il sortit une gourmette gravée à son nom avec, au verso, les lettres R et S discrètement gravées. Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- « Tu me la mets ? » demanda-t-il en tendant le poignet.

Riku s'exécuta aussitôt et Sora ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à côté d'un cadeau pareil, les mitaines qu'il avait offert à l'argenté faisaient pâles figures.

- « Elles sont très bien. » lui assura Riku face à son air dépité. « Ca me fait très plaisir, vraiment. »

Sora redevînt aussitôt joyeux et se dit qu'il aurait volontiers embrassé le plus grand si tant de monde ne se trouvait pas autour d'eux.

- « N'empêche, je t'ai connu moins radin Sora. » intervînt Miyuki.

- « Oh, mais ce n'est que la deuxième moitié du cadeau, ne t'en fait pas Maman. » répondit-il malicieusement.

Il pensa cependant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire quand il se fit harceler une semaine durant par les deux femmes quant à la nature de cette autre moitié.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'était bien un Sora seme ! Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je suis quand même contente de moi ^_^

Hum bref ! Joyeux noël, bonne année, bonne santé et à la prochaine !


End file.
